Harry Potter: Lily and James Potter's Story
by Jmay1994
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Lily Evans and James Potter met each other? Or how they fell in love? This is a novel that is going to be about their first years in Hogwarts all the way up th their deaths. If you are a Harry Potter fan, this novel is for you!


Josh Mayberry FanFiction Lily Evans and James Potter

Chapter 1

Hogwarts

Lily Evans was lying in her bed at home unable to sleep. She was overwhelmed about all the new information she had learned in the past few days: her being a witch and knowing there was a school of others out there just like her. She picked up her acceptance letter that laid on her nightstand and had been mailed to her by an owl. She read it thoroughly for the hundredth time as if it were some kind of cruel joke someone was playing on her. She wasn't the kind of girl that enjoyed hurting others; instead she was more of a down to earth, charming, heartwarming eleven year old girl.

Lily turned to face the digital clock that set adjacent to where the letter had been located, and then she sighed at the time: five o'clock. She was to leave on the Hogwarts Express, which said in the letter was a train, and it would take her to Hogwarts.

She jumped out of her, growing impatient, and started to pace the room. She then sat down in the floor and pulled the suitcase that contained all her supplies for Hogwarts: her books, her quills and parchment, her wand, and robes. She dumped everything out of the suitcase and then grabbed a specific book she was looking for, _A Book of Potions: Beginners I_, and laid it on the ground. She flipped through it, finding all kinds of interesting potions, like Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, and Wolfsbane Potion. She couldn't believe what she was reading. _A potion that lets the drinker impersonate another? A potion that forces you to tell the truth? A potion that keeps werewolves harmless during their transformation on a full moon? This was unbelievable! _Lily had never thought of any of this even being possible nonetheless in her own life.

A light flickered in her room that came from outside the window. Lily stood from where she sat and walked over to the window. It was still pitch black outside with nothing but the light shinning into her eyes visible. It was coming form the house adjacent her parents' home. She squinted her eyes as the light shined brightly into them. She could hardly make out what was going on in the house next to their own. She could see the boy next door that Petunia had despised, throwing things around as if he were furious. She then saw another figure come into the picture who, she assumed, was his mom. Lily had spoken to the boy a bit but rarely. He would sit out in the garden and watch her from a distance as she would play on the swing or sing and dance around. Either way, she found him a bit interesting sometimes. Whenever he saw me looking at him, he would come out from the garden and talk to me, but the times I could see him out of the corner of my eye without him noticing, he would stay put. The mother of the boy was yelling back at him, and then she reached for something in her pocket: a wand. Words came from her mouth which I couldn't hear or make out from reading her lips, and then a bright, red light had come from the end of the wand. It swayed around the room for a moment and then it struck the boy in the chest. I could tell by his facial expression that he was in agony. Then, he collapsed. The mom had walked away without even looking down at her son, I saw the door shut as the mother had walked out of the room, but I never saw the boy get to his feet again. This was the first magic I had ever experienced. It was fascinating, but I was still worried about the boy. He looked as if he were in pain, like someone had just driven a knife deep into his flesh. I was frozen at the window, looking across the house wondering what spell the mom had cast, but I never did get to really think about it, because about that time I heard a knock come from my door.

"Lily?" My mom had said. "Are you awake?"

Lily broke away from the window and ran over to the door, opening it to greet her mother. Instead of just seeing her mother there, Petunia was at her side with her arms crossed. "Are you ready to go to your freak school?" Petunia had said.

Lily ignored her, addressing her mother when saying, "What time are we leaving?"

She knew Lily was overjoyed about joining Hogwarts. She had always known she was different than the rest of the family, but never knew this is what being "different" meant.

"As soon as you get ready," she answered.

Her mom then turned around and started back down the stairs. Lily went back to my room and started throwing everything back into my suitcase, this time a bit more neatly.

"So," Petunia said, walking into my room, her voice a bit aggravated, "you're really going to this freak school, aren't you?"

Lily was placing my books at the bottom of the suitcase but stopped at her words, turning to face her, saying, "You're just jealous because you aren't a witch like me!"

Petunia's eyes had widened, and I could tell she was angry, "Why would I want to go to a school for freaks?!"

"That's a good question." Lily replied. "Why did you send a letter to the headmaster asking him if you could join?" Lily grabbed her acceptance letter form the nightstand and pointed to the return address that was listed on the envelope.

Petunia's face had turned a bright pink at these words, "I did not!" she yelled with outrage. "I don't wanna be a freak like…you!" Tears started to roll down her face, and she stomped out of the room, going who knows where.

After she had left, Lily finished packing all her items that she needed and then brought her suitcase down the stairs. She sat on the living room couch impatiently for what seemed like hours, but when she finally looked at the clock she noticed it had only been about twenty minutes.

Her mom had finally entered the room telling her that it was time to go. She led the way out the door as Lily and Petunia followed. When they were making their way to the car, Lily saw that her dad was already waiting for them, and once everyone was settled in, it didn't take but a couple seconds for them to start off. On the way to King's Cross Station, her mom kept telling her what she could and couldn't do. She was pretty much just doing her job as an overprotected mother.

Petunia hardly said anything the whole way to the station. She sat in the seat next to Lily but not a word was said between either of them.

Lily still couldn't help but wonder if the boy that lived next to her was okay. She never knew that his mom was a witch. _I wonder if he's a wizard. _Lily thought to herself.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop. Lily looked out the window and stared at the station. She had never been here before. It looked a lot like a mall rather than a train station. They all got out of the car, and Lily grabbed her suitcase from the trunk, and they made their way inside.

Once they entered the station, they looked around, and then Lily's mom asked, "What platform is it?"

Lily took the letter out of her pocket and read the letter. It didn't say. She then flipped the letter over and looked, but nothing was there. _How was she supposed to know what platform to get on if they hadn't told her? _About that time Lily saw the boy form the window walk by her. She was relieved he was okay, but was wondering why he was here. _Maybe he was a wizard. _

"Hey!" Lily yelled to the boy.

He stopped where he was and turned to look at her as did his mother. The boy had long black hair that looked greasy as did the mother, and they were both wearing raggedy clothes. The boy had large, red bags under his eyes. He looked a bit unhealthy. "What," he said.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

The boy didn't know what to say being that he didn't know if she was a witch or not. He studied Lily for a moment and her suitcase and assumed it was okay to tell her, "Platform nine and three-quarters."

Lily turned her head slightly one way, confused in thought, "What?"

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked.

Lily nodded her head and then the boy gestured for her to follow. As they made their way to the platform, the boy said, "My name is Severus by the way. Severus Snape."

"I'm Lily Evans." She replied.

"I know who you are." He mumbled under his breath, but Lily still heard him.

When they got between platforms nine and ten, Severus's mother stopped him, looking to both sides and then started a fast pace walk toward the wall. Lily didn't know what his mom was doing. She found her about odd, but not odd enough to run into walls. That wasn't the case though. She didn't run into the wall; instead she went _through _it. Lily's mouth dropped. She turned to look at her parents who looked as dumfounded as she did, then Severus spoke, "Would you like to go next?"

She turned to him, still in shock of what she had just witnessed and nodded, "sure,"

"Don't be scared. Just run and don't stop." Severus told her.

Lily nodded. She was afraid that she was going to run smack-dab into the wall. She started walking quickly and then broke out in a run. When she was about five feet from the wall she closed her eyes and then felt a cold sensation take over her body. She heard the sound of a train and opened her eyes. In front of her laid a black and red train. It was one of the longest trains she had ever seen. Before she could even study it in more depth, she felt a breeze from behind her which was her family. Her mom had tears in her eyes and her dad was noticeably holding them back. Petunia was crying as well, but they were tears of jealousy not grief. "We love you." Her mom had said, taking her into a hug. "Be good and make us proud!"

Lily noticed Severus coming into view, but avoiding his mom as she searched for him. I saw him sneak onto the train unnoticed completely by his mom.

The train let out a large _hoooot! _And all the witches and wizards started saying their goodbyes and loading onto the train. "I love you, too." Lily answered, "All of you." When saying the last part Lily looked at Petunia, but she had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. Lily then gave them all a hug except for Petunia who had mumble the word "freak" under her breath and took a step backward. This hurt somewhat to know that your own sister despised you, because of something that you didn't even make happen.

Lily grabbed her belongings and ran toward the train. Once she was on, she searched the different compartments, trying to find an open one. The only one she found was at the very end which was full of boys. She slid the glass door open and said, "Can I sit here?"

All of the boys stared at her as if she were a foreigner, but then a dark-haired boy who was wearing glasses said, "Sure,"

She took a seat opposite of the rest of them and watched out the window as the train started to watch. She saw her mom crying on her dad's shoulder. She was in a lot of pain to see one of her children leave for a long period of time. Petunia was still just staring around without a care in the world for anything.

Lily felt a bit awkward being in this compartment, because she was treated like she didn't even exist. Then she saw through the glass door, Severus. He was about to pass by, but once he saw Lily, he stopped and opened the door, sliding in saying, "Hey, mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," Lily replied.

Severus then went and sat down beside Lily, a brief smile on his face which was broke by what one of the other boys had said, "Who let the rat in?"

Severus turned to give them all a dirty sneer.

Another boy then spoke, "Where did you get your clothes from? The garbage?"

Before Severus could even reply, Lily said, "Who do you think you are judging him like that? You don't even know him!"

"I think I'm Peter Pettigrew!" He answered, as if he could treat anyone like dirt if he pleased.

Peter started to get up from his seat and pull out his hand but the dark-haired boy had stopped him, "Stop! Don't do this."

Lily stared at the dark-haired boy for a moment and then he glanced at her. And then they locked eyes for a moment.

"I'm James Potter." He said.

"Lily Evans,"

James smiled at her name, making Lily's face turn red. Then she forgot she was staring at him and turned away.

When things started to cool down between everyone, then the boys all acted like the other two didn't even exist.

"What happened to your eye?" Lily asked Severus.

The train came to a stop before he could even answer. "We haven't got our robes on yet!" Severus said, swiftly getting up from his seat and grabbing a pair of robes from his torn suitcase and then he stormed out the compartment.

Lily did the same as he did, except she didn't know you had to change into your robes before you got to Hogwarts. She grabbed a pair from her suitcase and ran to the bathroom which was right beside the compartment they were in.

Once she was changed and off the train, she said a large man – who looked to be a giant – holding a lantern yelling, "First years! First years come with me!"

Lily ran over to the crowd of first years who were all talking with excitement in their voice. _This is it. I had finally made it to Hogwarts. _Lily thought to herself.

3


End file.
